


Daddy Bi Boh Bi

by PlacentaMilk, PoisonMantis



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's Waluigi, Bi Boh Bi, Bi Boh Bi is my ultimate daddy, F/M, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Shiro's Potato Salad, Smut, Soul Bond, written while drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlacentaMilk/pseuds/PlacentaMilk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis/pseuds/PoisonMantis
Summary: Bii Boh Bi is finally alone with Reader-chan... What will they do? Written while smashed drunk on martinis with a friend who drank like a full fucking cup of vodka because I said to.





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmperorMinhyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorMinhyun/gifts).



> I'm sorry we didn't even mean to make it 420 words

Reader-chan stepped through the door of the training room, shocked to see Bii Boh Bi, his entire noodly body wrapped around a sword, swinging wildly at a training dummy.“Bii Boh!”

“Yes, reader-chan?” Bii Boh turned, the sword clattering to the floor as his sexy noodle body unfurled.

“S-Senpai…” Reader-chan stepped closer. “I’m in love with you, Bii Boh Senpai!” She pulls a box of chocolates from her pockets and holds it out to him. “Please take my gift, Senpai!”

“Reader-chan…” Bii Boh turned away, the gravity of the situation affecting his fragile mental state. “I’m sorry, Reader-chan, I cannot love you.”

Reader-chan gasped. “Why not, Bii Boh? I love you and will always love you and your sexy noodle body.”

“That is why, Reader-chan. You are too focused on my physical seductions. You have fallen prey to my sexy noodle body magic.” Bii Boh turned back to Reader-chan, eyes full of sexy limpid tears.

“Bii Boh! No!” Reader-chan cried, falling to her knees. Bii Boh could see her striped panties as she fell down to the ground. He turned only slightly away, wanting to protect her innocence, but finding he can’t look away from her beautiful, striped panties. She was like an angel to him, but he couldn’t let her fall for him.

“I-I must go, Reader-chan,” Bii Boh whispered, wiggling his way past her. He stopped beside her, looking down on the pure angel before him. “Reader-chan…”

Reader-chan reached out for Bii Boh, taking his noodle body in her hands. “I saw you look, Senpai. Do you like them?” She lewdly spread her legs.

Bii Boh did his best to look away. “Reader! No! You are… a virginia.”

“The word is virgin, Bii Boh daddy. And I love you.” She kissed Bii Boh, her mouth covering his entire face except this isn’t vore so stop thinking about vore.

Bii Boh moaned, wiggling his way between Reader-chan’s legs like a deranged tentacle in a bowtie and tophat who really wanted to fuck this random anime girl in the training room where like someone could straight up walk in and join in which happened.

Shiro gasped, seeing Reader-chan spread out so lewdly on the floor. Bii Boh stretched his sexy body, pulling Shiro in by his weird galra arm that has uses other than sex you kinky fucks. He smiled and let the noodle drag him in.

“Reader-chan… I need to ask something of you.” Bii Boh whispered into her ear. He slithered between her legs. “I want… _your soul_.”


	2. this is a mistake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i promise you this isnt serious please just dont judge me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want it to end

Bii boh gasped. “Shiro!”

Shiro cried and had a heart attack and died.

Reader-chan reached out and held Boi Boh and my typo there is funny fuck you im not fixing shit. She stroked his noodly face and sang to him until he stopped crying and they could get back to being horny. 

Bii Boh wrapped his entire body around Reader-Chan. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Thank you Bii Boh- Senapi.” Reader-Chan kissed his face. She tried not to accidentally eat his bow tie.

“You’re like a princess, Reqader Chan.” He wiggled his body down reader chan’s throat to explore her intestines because you’re reading a bii boh bi smut fic, im gonna take this some fucking wild places buckle your ass up.

“Bii Boh!” Reader shouted around his body. She could feel him poking her stomach lining!

“Your insides are so cute, reader- chan.” Bii Boh wormed his way down her small intestine. “Look at all this pretty intestinal lining!” He kissed it as he continued his unholy jaunt through reader chan’s digestive system.

Reader-Chan moaned. This was her kink!

Bii Boh finally emerged out the other end, ripping a hole in Reader-Chan’s blue striped panties. He’d essentially impaled her with his body. “Back around!” He wiggled and squirmed until enough of him was free to swing back up to Reader-Chan’s mouth. 

Reader smiled as much as she could with an entire worm being in her mouth.

Bii Boh wrapped back around and went down Reader’s throat again, making his way back through alongside his body until he had two coils inside this real human woman who was totally down to clown with this whole weird ouroburos vore shit that was happening.

Bii Boh emerged out Reader Chan’s ass and laughed. “I love this!”

Coran opened the door and saw Shiro’s dead body and whatever lovecraftian horror was just created. “What the fuck!”   
Bii Boh lunged and managed to worm down Coran’s windpipe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i pray for death
> 
>  
> 
> blame IA (IncandescentAntelope)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
